


Every Ounce of Your Bright Blood

by treebarkings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Derogatory Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treebarkings/pseuds/treebarkings
Summary: Vampire Hannibal and his human partner Will go out.“Hey, I’ve waited all week to spend time with you, and we met that asshole tonight. I get to be impatient.”“Your sass knows no end, Will. But please, show me what a week apart does to you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Language tag is for a minor slur used twice 
> 
> Beta for these gross sappy idiots was done by the best, [ hannibalnuxvoxmica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalnuxvoxmica)! <3
> 
> Title taken from Sleeping Lessons by The Shins

“Are the marks really that noticeable?” 

Will didn’t meet Hannibal’s eyes as he tugged his sleeves downward. Hannibal noted with concern that he had already begun to draw inward, his shoulders hunching higher and sides stiffening.

They stood apart from the circle, Will’s piercing reply still hanging in the air. Hannibal burned at the comment on Will’s behalf, even though Will had handled the situation well. His mind was alight at the thought of what recipes that man’s tongue could make, and his distaste for the patronage of this particular theater grew with each worried flutter of Will’s eyelashes. He would have slain the offending human where he stood if not for Will’s current discomfort with the entire situation. 

Hannibal leaned closer, murmuring quiet assurances in his ear. “No, Will. Do not worry. They are completely covered.”

Will ceased his fidgeting, but didn’t regain the easy air he held earlier in the evening. His worn tux and messy hair weighed heavier on him now, his hand beginning to sweat where it grasped at a glass of champagne. The way his dress shirt rubbed at his bruises and bite marks didn’t excite anymore so much as work as another reminder of how different he was to these people. Like being nailed down under a magnifying glass, the feeling sat uneasily on his features, and he clung tighter to Hannibal’s proffered arm as they circled the room. 

Hannibal’s sharp hearing easily caught the remainder of the circle as they walked. The others who hadn’t stepped away, even after both Will and himself denounced the accusations, continued to listen to the man spew idiocy. He said quite a few more choice words, the others agreeing and sealing their place on Hannibal’s growing recipe list. But Will’s continued silence proved more pressing than the petty remarks the stragglers had to offer. 

“I suspect Mr. Renald’s comment was to do more with my known status here than any discernible bitemarks you may have,” Hannibal began carefully. His eyes tracked Will’s wilting posture, the ruddy embarrassment still lingering on his cheeks, and he covered Will’s free hand with his own. “The vast majority here have already seen how much you mean to me, Will. Renald is a sad and pitiful outlier for he cannot understand what is so clearly before him.” 

Will didn’t quite meet Hannibal’s eyes, looking past him at the gleaming chandelier, but he squeezed his hand softly. He remained silent, mouth open but faltering, for so long that Hannibal didn’t expect his frustrated reply until it all spilled out, “He called me a blood whore. And he was gossiping with the rest of your colleagues before we even joined them. Who’s he to judge when a good third of Baltimore has already accepted vampire-human relationships, and he’s got eyes for half of the vampires in your circle? He’s a fucking social climbing prick with fake hair and a sweat-stained suit.” 

Will bit off his sentence with a snap, and Hannibal suspected there was more to the discussion than Will wanted to allow. The antiquated notions of one man didn’t concern Will necessarily, but Hannibal knew that the continuous stares and comments needled at him. Past vampire-human prejudices aside, the apparent difference in their social class and pedigree were enough for the more ignorant to speak up at their relationship. It would’ve been laughable to think that Will, as a human, was in anyway damaging to Hannibal’s certain reputation, but it seemed like a genuine concern of his and one that Hannibal was eager to lay to rest. 

But the intermission came quickly to a close, and the lights dimmed and flared. Will steeled himself with the rest of the champagne in his glass. Hannibal led Will to their box, squeezing his sweaty palm back securely.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal’s back hit the headboard with a harsh thud he didn’t feel. Will’s mouth on his was dizzying, and even more so the steady grind of his ass over his cock. Hannibal groaned into Will’s mouth, gripping his waist and steadying the gyration of his hips, immensely gratified that his reassurances did not fall on deaf ears. 

After the opera, Hannibal disrobed Will ever so carefully. He took his time in removing each layer of Will’s suit, reveling in the lines of his form. He held Will in their bed, nuzzling and kissing every part of him, breaking down the hastily built walls of earlier. He worked his tongue carefully against Will’s and implored him to forget the mistakes of tonight. Hannibal sought to show Will that that man and his associates were less than the dirt onstage at the theater with tenderness and utter devotion. It took some coaxing, some begging, but Will responded so well to precious words of adoration and the sharp claws that teased and trailed down his body. It wasn’t their normal post-outing routine, but tonight warranted special care. 

What seemed like mere moments after, Will had climbed into Hannibal’s lap, straddled him, and demanded to be fucked until he couldn’t breathe. Hannibal clearly obliged, and his lapful of the so-called “blood whore” moaned so prettily when the bite marks on his neck were reopened again. 

Will pressed closer, breaking Hannibal out of his reverie. He braced a hand on the wall and tangled the other in Hannibal’s hair, pulling harshly at the silver strands. Raised on his knees, looking down darkly at him with unending voracity, Hannibal wondered how a human could even contain such hunger. The blood that sluggishly oozed from his neck made the picture all the better, knowing that Hannibal’s own teeth did this to Will. That he was the one allowed to freely drink from his beloved. He didn’t think anymore when Will latched onto his neck, trying to work his own bruises in return. Hannibal slotted their mouths together again until the moans between them had steadily grown more ragged, and Will more impatient, “Hannibal, now. God, now.” 

He sheathed Hannibal’s cock in a condom, fumbling for more lube until it was smoothly pushed into his hand with an arch smile. Will set his mouth in a wobbling line trying to look stern, but failed entirely. 

“Hey, I’ve waited all week to spend time with you, and we met that asshole tonight. I get to be impatient.” He punctuated his words with a vicious twist of his hand, and Hannibal almost bucked Will off of him. 

Will relished how dark Hannibal’s eyes turned in response, and he preened under that playful glare. But Hannibal pulled them chest to chest quicker than he could blink, with the speed that still took Will’s breath away him. Hannibal plucked the lube from his hand and sent it sailing across the room, arms locking in around his neck and waist. 

“Your sass knows no end, Will. But please, show me what a week apart does to you.” A sharp nail traced Will’s jaw, making him shiver. Hannibal looked upwards ever so innocently, but they both knew how wrecked they were at this point. 

Will tried to settle his mind on holding himself open for every inch Hannibal had to offer, but Hannibal persisted on teasing him relentlessly. Will wanted to bat away the sharp eyeteeth scraping at his nipples, but he focused on bearing down on Hannibal’s cock. His arms were shaking too much anyway to be of much use from where they pried himself apart, and he would’ve collapsed if not for Hannibal’s own arms keeping him upright. 

But the tongue that traced and soothed the scrapes threatened to break his concentration, and Will tossed his hair back. He looked primal and wild as Hannibal pushed his hair out of his eyes. Sweat already beaded on his temples and fringe, and Will felt like he was burning up. That gentle hand caught in his hair and tipped his head back until they maintained direct eye contact. Will’s breath clicked in his throat as he fully sat down on the thick length inside of him. 

Hannibal’s breath too would have caught in his throat if he had to breathe. Will’s breathy moans were the sweetest thing Hannibal had heard in all his years. The feral gleam in Will’s eyes begged him silently for more, and Hannibal wanted to devour him on the spot. They moved together slowly, Will savoring the stretch of his hole and Hannibal the tight heat of Will’s body. 

Will’s ran his hands everywhere, feeling Hannibal’s muscles jump involuntarily and finding satisfaction in having undone him so completely. He felt the sharp prick of Hannibal’s nails digging into his scalp and back, searching for more purchase to hold them tighter together, and he shuddered. He felt how lost Hannibal was in him as he nosed behind his ear to breathe in the pure scent of him. Will had never had it so good before, and he felt his chest grow tight. Every note of clean sweat and sharp aftershave that clung to his body was inhaled with the delicacy Hannibal treated fine wine. He pressed hard kisses everywhere he could reach, feeling Will clench around him in response. 

Will’s breath rattled in his throat as he groaned out, “This. This is what you do to me. Please. I need you.” Head thrown back in ecstasy, Will was already so close. The intensity of their night was magnified ten times over when Hannibal broke their tender rocking to slam Will’s hips downward at the same moment he fucked upwards. 

Will cried out, of enough mind to grind down, pushing his ass flush against Hannibal’s lap and feeling his legs trembling, while Hannibal bucked upwards into the tight heat surrounding him. Hannibal drove so deep inside of him on every thrust that Will felt it at his core, reaching up through him. They fucked together in a chorus of escalating groans, Will bouncing on Hannibal’s lap and panting at how well they responded to each other. Will was so dazed that he didn’t even notice the small rivulets of blood that had welled underneath Hannibal’s nails until Hannibal was lasicivously sucking a finger clean of his blood. Will groaned, his body aching with the steady rhythm, but he still managed to bring a bruise-mottled wrist to Hannibal’s mouth. 

It was Hannibal’s turn to feel a part of him seize at the silent declaration. In their time together, Will moved to sate him entirely, in body and in mind. Hannibal had first latched onto Will’s mind, fascinated by his thoughts, and never dared to ask for his life in this way. But through their conversations and debates came ancient understanding and a consummation in blood. It moved Hannibal to indescribable places that Will voluntarily offered a living connection to share between them, to tie them together in this way. 

Hannibal took Will’s wrist with the utmost care, sliding the points of his teeth into flesh smoothly. Will’s breath left his throat in a choked moan. He was constantly aware of Hannibal’s fangs when they kissed, but it was another thing entirely to feel them break his skin and drink the life from his veins. The sweet agony of Hannibal’s mouth biting down on his bruised wrist made Will’s hips stutter in their pace. 

Will’s vision went white. He distantly felt his back arch upwards, his whole being spilling out and bleeding out all over the bed: from his wrist, from his cock where he came so hard it reached his chest, to the point where Hannibal relentlessly drove into him. Hannibal wasted no time in licking the blood from his lips, releasing Will’s wrist to roll on top of him. 

The new angle of penetration lit sparks behind his eyes, his ass dully throbbing in overstimulation. Hannibal pounded into him, chasing his own release, and Will could only clutch weakly at his hair and shoulders. Wherever he could reach, he searched for something to ground him and hold him to this plane before he drifted off completely. Hannibal finished with a groan, snapping his teeth right by Will’s ear and fucking into him one last time. 

Will wanted to say that Hannibal could have bit him, on his neck or his shoulder it didn’t matter, but his mouth wouldn’t work. No matter that his one shoulder was already torn up after Hannibal did exactly that at another time, but Will didn’t care. He felt like he was melting into the mattress, his mind so soft and fuzzy around the edges, his blood flowing sluggishly from the marks all across his body. Feeling Hannibal still recovering deep inside of him, Will never wanted him, the warmth and rigidity filling him up, to leave. 

Hannibal rested gently over Will, slowly letting his hands unclench from where they tore ragged holes in his bed sheets. He was distantly mindful of the blood coating both of them, but he was so content to lay here that he couldn’t be bothered to wash them clean just yet. He laid his head over Will’s heart, pumping the same blood that they now both shared, and he wished he could make his own beat in time. Will’s breathing slowly came down to something softer and more even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story here on ao3. Thoughts? Constructive crit? Leave a comment!


End file.
